The Night Before
by A Ghost Of The Past
Summary: Fitz has had plenty of morning afters, but never one like this... Eight/Fitz


_Loving the Alien_

_By MsBrightEyesAndTimeTea AKA NeverTurnDownTea AKA MsBrightEyes_

_Summery: Fitz has had plenty of morning afters, but never one like this._

_Pairing: Eighth Doctor and Fitz_

_Warnings: Lots and lots of allusions to sex! No actual smut though._

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, I'm simply writing fan fantasies about the sex lives of the Doctor and one of his companions._

* * *

Fitz awoke but didn't open his eyes. He could feel a soft bed under his back and painful pounding in his head. All signs pointing to drunk sex. He had been having that a lot since Trix broke up with him and left the TARDIS. It was easy-he'd be leaving any planet he landed on in a few hours anyway, so there was no chance of anyone getting a broken heart. _Just __shagging__._ That was all he wanted, all he needed. After what happened with Trix he did not want to put his heart out there again.

Well Trix... and someone else.

* * *

"_Aren't you coming?" asked Fitz, staring into Trix's cat-like green eyes._

"_Hell no!" yelled Trix, obvious anger lacing her words._

"_Why?" asked Fitz, his voice shaking although deep down he knew what he answer would be._

"_Oh you know why! There are times when you shouldn't say someone else's name!"_

_Fitz blushed furiously. She was right. "But... well..."_

"_Don't even bother. I'll leave and you can be happy with your **boyfriend.**" She paused and her voice went a little softer, "Tell the Doctor I'll miss him."_

"_Trix please!"_

"_Goodbye, Fitz." And with that she walked off into the busy streets of Sydney, leaving Fitz shell shocked. He stood there for a moment before walking into the TARDIS._

_The Doctors head was down, his face obscured by his curls. When he heard the doors close he sent the TARDIS into the vortex. "Ah, Fitz, Trix! I have an idea about where we could go next... Barcelona. The planet, not the city. You see, they have the most wonderful dogs with..." The Doctor looked up. "Where's Trix?"_

"_She left..."_

"_What!" gasped the Doctor, dashing over, "Why?!"_

_Fitz gave a rushed explanation that they had a fight and that she had other things she wanted to peruse and ran off to his room._

"_But Fitz, why would she leave after one fight! She doesn't know anyone in 2014 Sydney! What exactly does she want to do! She didn't even say goodbye!" The Doctor knew he wasn't going to get any answers so sat down in his plush chair._

_Fitz lay on his bed, groaning. What had he done? He was happy with Trix, it was a safe relationship and he ruined it. It was hardly as though the Doctor would actually get together with him, as much as he dreamed about that..._

* * *

Yes Fitz Kreiner was in love with an alien bloke. He had never told the Doctor the truth because he knew it would make things far too complicated and Fitz's heart would definitely get broken in the end. They were much better off just staying friends and Fitz was much better off shagging random alien birds.

Fitz was about to fall back to sleep, soothed by the gentle hum of TARDIS. But when he noticed that it was the TARDIS, his eyes snapped open.

Sure enough he was lying in a TARDIS bedroom and he could guess just whose it was by the messy table covered in books, sticky notes and yoghurt pots. Just to make sure he slowly looked over and was greeted by a mess of auburn curls.

_Oh shit. _

Shit, shit shit! This was really bad. He had shagged his best friend! He couldn't just throw on his clothes and run away. There was nowhere to go.

Suddenly memories came flooding back. Returning to the TARDIS, celebrating saving another planet, a few drinks, a few confessions and a night of... not mindless sex, but_ passionate love making. _As much as Fitz wasn't fond of words like 'lover,' it was true. It was so much more, well... emotional, than anything he had ever done with anything else.

Fitz lay there for a few minutes, panicking internally, until suddenly the man laying beside him began to stir. His eyes slowly opened and he turned his head, blue eyes widening as they met Fitz's.

"Fitz."

"Doctor."

"Did we...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my."

The two of them turned away from each other, blushing madly. Fitz was shocked the Doctor would even consider having sex. Sure he enjoyed kissing people a lot, but it always had an air of innocence, like a hand shake. But last night was certainly not innocent. Sure, over the course of their adventures the Doctor had done some pretty damn dark things, but he would have never expected him to do _that._

Well, he was always a man of surprises.

Suddenly the Doctor turned to face Fitz and nervously whispered "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"For taking advantage of you..."

Fitz suddenly laughed, causing the Doctor to become confused. "Taking advantage of me? I was the one who brought it on in the first place! Your acting like some dirty old professor who just shagged his pupil."

The Doctor was about to open his mouth when Fitz flinched. "Please don't say anything about that."

The two of them staired at the ceiling for a while, until the Doctor quavered (_quavered_), "Fitz, all those things you said last night... did you mean them?"

"_I love you, Doctor."_

Fitz gulped "...Yes."

The Doctor smiled and took Fitz's hands from under the cover. "Well, that makes two of us."

"_Oh Fitz, you are my everything!"_

Fitz squeezed the Doctor's hand. "So does this make us, you know... boyfriends?"

The Doctor pulled Fitz into a kiss as an answer.

It was over all too quickly and Fitz was rather dazed but content. He had dreamed about this for all too long and it was actually happening!

"This is just wonderful!" beamed the Doctor, "Oh I love you!"

Fitz's eyes went a little wide but when he looked at the Doctors face, messy curls covering his bright eyes, all fears went away and he smiled at the man laying beside him.

"So, no regrets as they say?" asked the Doctor.

Fitz responded by pulling the Doctor in for another kiss. _Round two._

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
